One of the more time-consuming and challenging tasks for financial advisors is the task of building investment portfolios for their customers such that the portfolio is populated with a diversified set of investment products that align with the investor's goals.
Many research analysts are employed within the financial services industries to analyze investment products and assess their value.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed toward the design of a method and system such that financial advisors are able to efficiently leverage such financial research when building investment portfolios for their customers. Associations between individual financial instruments and any of a plurality of portfolio objectives can be used by the exemplary systems and methods disclosed herein to automatically populate investment portfolios for investors with particular financial instruments based on a desired portfolio objective for an investor. Graphical user interfaces (GUIs) that are segmented by different classification groups of financial instruments can then be used to guide a user through the portfolio to ensure that the investor's portfolio meets desired diversification criteria and other goals of the investor.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon a review of the disclosure herein.